Ultrasound is used in a wide variety of applications. For example, ultrasound imaging is widely used to image internal structures in a variety of applications. Use of ultrasound in medical imaging is one common application. An ultrasound system typically includes a transceiver housed in a probe. An ultrasound probe usually includes an array of transducer elements. An electrical signal applied to a transducer element causes the element to produce an acoustic signal corresponding to the electrical signal. Similarly, an acoustic signal incident on the transducer element causes the element to produce an electrical signal representative of the incident acoustic signal.